1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for operating the mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and a method for operating the mobile terminal, wherein a mode of the mobile terminal can be changed according to a touched state and movement of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As the functions of mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have become able to provide various complicated functions, such as capturing photos and moving images, playing music files and moving image files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services. Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to provide more complex functions to the mobile terminal implemented as such a multimedia player. One example is provision of a user interface environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently find and select a desired function. Some mobile terminals employ a double-sided Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), which can be viewed from both sides, or a touch screen.
However, allocation of space for a user interface such as a keypad or a display is restricted since the mobile terminal should be designed taking into consideration mobility or portability. To efficiently use various complex functions provided by the mobile terminal, there is a need to control the operation of the mobile terminal using a new input scheme instead of a generally used input scheme or menu structure.